


Ten Pounds

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Hux, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, long hair hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Modern universe, Hux has been sick for the last few weeks and has been under Kylo's care.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silential/gifts).



> This is a gift for somethingstately on tumblr for their upcoming wedding. :)

Hux grunted, tugging on his pants, some of the ginger hair slipped out of his messy ponytail with the effort. “Feck,” he muttered as he gave another tug. Scowling, he turned to the bed and sat on the edge with a “humph”. He would win this war with his pants, no matter what. He would get them on without having to go out in sweatpants. Yes, that was the goal, but no matter how hard he had been tugging, the small gap between the button and the hole wouldn’t quite close around his waistline.

Sure, he’d been sick and Kylo had taken to making him more than soup and the other boring sickly fare, but he seemed to have packed on more weight than he had expected from it all. And it had been nearly two weeks since he’d put on his pants properly. Maybe, just maybe, he would admit that they had been a bit tight before, but that was because he had been so busy that he couldn’t stop to think about what he shoved in his mouth. Of course, he had begun to take lunch to work with him at the police station, but that couldn’t have changed anything too much.

It was the fact that he’d been sick. That’s definitely what it had been. Obviously, stupid Kylo fecking Ren. He’d put on weight because of that bastard.

Grumbling, he laid back and sucked in his stomach, braced himself, then tugged as hard as he could. With a little bit of a struggle, he managed to get it closed and latched. “Finally,” he breathed, pushing himself up off the bed. Then he made the mistake of looking down.

The button was straining so tightly against the bottom of his soft abdomen, the small belly forming there looking even bigger now that he got himself into the pants, pooching over the waistline.

Armitage Hux ran a hand through his already messy hair. He’d have to do something about that, yes, but now he had to pick out a shirt that would fit over this to hide his disgrace…. this thing that had expanded around his middle. He picked out one of the larger shirts he had that looked halfway decent and pulled it over his head, knocking his ponytail further askew. No matter, he would attend to that, he decided as he walked over to the mirror to brush his hair.

There was a sliver of white skin showing between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his pants. Scoffing, he pulled down on the front of his shirt. There, problem solved. He went back to the task at hand, pulled out the hairband and set to work brushing his hair.

And then Kylo came in. Not that he wasn’t expecting it, but what the man did —

Kylo blushed as he saw his lover, dressed not so neatly, his middle slightly exposed, shirt riding up and wow, since when had he packed on that much weight. He had to restrain himself from taking Hux then and there. What he could do was wrap his arms around the other’s waist, caressing the soft paunch that had grown over the past few months. Kylo knew that Hux had gotten a bit softer, but wow.

“Ren, get your fecking hands off me, I’m busy, can’t you see that?” Hux snarled, like a wounded animal, retreating from the touch, but Kylo wouldn’t let him go.

“I know that,” the slightly taller man chuckled, pulling his lover closer to him, hands seeping into the softness that was there. “And while I didn’t realize the effect my cooking would have on you, I wish to God I’d know so I could have done something more about it.”

“…M-more?!” Hux growled, struggling against the loving embrace, flushed red, doing his best to avoid the mirror at all costs. Kylo’s large hands were pulling the shirt up even more, exposing more of the soft flesh he loathed so much.

“Yes, more of this,” he purred, kissing the ginger’s cheek, unable to hold the other still enough to get to his mouth.

Perhaps it was a good thing that he hadn’t kissed him on the lips, as Hux looked like he was ready to bite him and fight dirty. And that only served to turn Kylo on even more. He loved it when the other was feisty, it made the sex even more exhilarating. He dug his hand under the waistband of Hux’s trousers to feel just how tight it was.

“Gods, you’re sick,” Hux grumbled, but couldn’t help but melt into Kylo’s arms. It was too late when he noticed that Kylo’s fingers were between his belly and the waist of the pants he struggled so long with… “No, no no no — Kylo, stop you’re going to —“

A rip of fabric was heard and then a ‘clink’ as the button Hux had fought against for what seemed like an eternity had popped off and clattered and rolled into the sink before them. With that, his belly pushed the zipper down with a sound that was like a sigh of relief.

“Oh, shit, Hux, I’m so so—“

“REN!” He was about to cry, he felt so… all that for nothing and…

Then Kylo forced him to turn around and was kissing him. Tongue persistently asking for permission at the entrance to his mouth.

“Damn, that was hot,” he muttered when he broke for air. “You’re getting so fucking big, I love it.”

“You… what?! You’re so fecking…”

They were kissing again, Kylo’s hands insist in their search for every inch of soft flesh to dig his hands into. And Hux whimpered. He was getting turned on by this. Damn his body, he didn’t want this, he wanted to be skinny again, not, not… this.

The other part of him told him to relax, just let the other get it all out of his system, just wait, he’ll go back to normal when he returned to work, just wait. Yes, that’s… that seemed fair, Hux reasoned.

With that, he somehow managed to make himself relax, which wasn’t all that hard, if he thought about it. Kylo’s hands were so wonderful and fantastic and shit, he was unravelling.

And then they were gone.

“Why’d you st—“ he treacherous mouth began, then he opened his eyes. Kylo had pulled his hands away to reach around him, picking him up. “Wait, wait… no no, stop, Ren, what in the bloody hell—“

“Going to get you so big I can’t carry you anymore,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear, making him flush beyond what he thought he was capable.

He was sure that he should be resisting again, to show that he wasn’t going to have any of this, but Kylo was insistent and put him down on the bed, face up, eyes locked the whole time. He pouted and just as he was about to open his lips to speak again, Kylo’s lips closed in on his again. Damn the man and his wicked ways, he knew him too well.

“Hux, you’re going to be so fucking huge,” he began, pulling off the too tight pants gently, “we’re going break the bed.”

The bastard had the gall to smirk at that.

Aiming to protest again, he opened his mouth, but Kylo’s hands fell upon him once more and all that issued out was a deep moan. It satisfied him so much to be touched, to be worshiped, but… but—

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, Hux,” Kylo muttered, squirming out of his own skinny jeans, pulled down Hux’s briefs and found Hux already so hard that he was beginning to leak.

“Fecking lunatic! Just, just… t-take me already,” he demanded when Kylo swatted his hands away from touching himself. He was more than ready, more than eager and God, he was going to regret this. He was nearly crying with his need.

Kylo’s hands were back on him — in him — now, slick with lube, stretching him, twisting his fingers inside him. But one hand was still on his side, pinching the softness there. And not soon enough, he was inside him, pumping into him, panting as both hands now were on Hux’s belly, one still wet with lube. Hux’s hands clenched the sheets on the bed, strangled sounds issuing from his lips, damn things, betraying him like that again.

Finally, Kylo’s hands made their way to his need and as he was pumping into him, he stroked in time with each time, their old bed groaning under them.

“Harder, damn you!” he shouted at the man riding into him. At long last, his voice worked in his favor.

He wordlessly carried out his officer’s orders, pounding into him even harder, unable to say anything, could only pant as sweat dripped off of him, one hand firmly on Hux’s soft hip, the other hand trying to keep some sort of pace with his other movements.

“You’re… such a sick… feck,” Hux managed as he came, biting his bottom lip as the waves of pleasure wracked through him. He was sure in the delirium of pleasure, he heard the bed nearly give out beneath them, his worst nightmare coming true, but the bed felt solid enough. God, what was he going to do when Kylo got him so big they did break the bed…

Kylo kissed him tenderly, still in him, slowed, having cum inside him already, not bothering with the wet stickiness coating his shirt and his lover’s. “I love you, Hux,” he said, breathlessly, grinning like the maniac he was.

“Yeah, I know,” Hux sighed as he tried to keep his hold on reality before falling into peaceful unconsciousness. 

 


End file.
